The present invention relates to a sporting apparatus for hose riding and more particularly to a sporting apparatus for horse riding which allows a user to acquire a sporting effect of a horse riding while enjoying the horse riding sport as if on a real horse, without the space restriction even in a narrow indoor space.
Generally, the horse riding as a type of sport with a special character requiring the integration with living horses, helps drill a body, cultivate the spirit of knighthood, and revive exhausted energy, and in addition it is a whole body exercise not only for a balanced bodily growth but also for boldness as well as sound mind.
Further, the horse riding, which may be enjoyed both by men and women, can help the correction of posture, as it requires the upright posture, differently from many other exercises. Staying on a shaking horse may be good for fortifying the intestinal function and particularly effective for curing the constipation of students or women and postate disorders for men, etc., and may be a help in improving the breathing capacity and strengthening the lower part of the body like the thigh and calf of the leg.
Accordingly, from the horse riding, a man can have his or her upper body posture corrected and the back and waist flexible and softened and also train the spiritual concentration and body""s rhythm sense. The breathing capacity is increased, the pelvic region is fortified and at the same time the courage is grown, while the body is developed in a correct way by cultivating the sense of balancedness of respective bodily parts, the pliability and the like.
Whereas it is well known that the horse riding can have a remarkable effect on the whole body exercise, unfortunately most people can have limited chances of horse riding in practice due to inadequate conditions including the economic ability and incongruent places or timing.
On the other hand, a number of simulated horse riding equipments have appeared for such reasons so that indoor playing may be available. Conventionally presented horse riding equipments, however, provided simply the function of amused play, apart from such an vivid feeling as would be experienced with a real horse riding, not to mention that exercise like feeling is hardly obtained. There is another problem that horse riding movements approximating the rhythms of a real horse are not achieved.
The present invention is intended to remove the disadvantages of the conventional art as described above. Thus, the object of the invention is to provide a sporting apparatus for horse riding which allows a user to acquire the sporting effects of a horse riding, without the space restriction even in a narrow indoor space, while enjoying the horse riding sport approximating the rhythm and atmosphere of a running horse and full of vividness as if on a real horse,
The above object is achieved, according to a preferred aspect of the invention, by a sporting apparatus for horse riding, which comprises a saddle support for supporting a saddle, the support being disposed in the upper central part of a frame; a sliding assembly or traverse assembly for moving back and forth the saddle support, the assembly being disposed in the front part of the frame assembly; an elevating assembly for moving up and down the saddle support, the assembly being disposed in the central part of the frame; a buffering member connected to the elevating assembly; a first and a second working assembly, respectively disposed in the rear and central part of the frame, both being adapted for moving up and down the buffering member; a driving assembly for driving the sliding assembly and the first and second working assemblies; a distance adjusting assembly and a first and second elevation adjusting assemblies, respectively for adjusting the traversing distance for the sliding assembly and for adjusting vertical elevation for the first and second working assemblies; a load adjusting assembly for adjusting the load strength for the saddle support, the assembly being connected to the elevating assembly; and a controller for automatically controlling the operation of those components.